


only want it if it's torture (don't say I didn't warn you)

by LilyGilt (Yirry)



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yirry/pseuds/LilyGilt
Summary: In which Ajax adds rape to Wade's torture rotation.





	only want it if it's torture (don't say I didn't warn you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



"I love my job," says Wade's least favorite person, from far too close for Wade to shut it out, because his lips are at Wade's ear.

"Somehow," Wade says, "I thought you'd take getting paid for sex as an insult to your masculinity. Was I wrong?"

Francis just grins and thrusts faster. 

"Point to you," Wade rasps, because the insouciance might still rankle with the recycled douche who is douchey enough to call himself Ajax, and that will be a point to Wade, and also, if you can concede points to your opponent, it's a sign you aren't at the end of your rope.

Thing is, that's the problem. He isn't at the end of his rope. And Francis knows it. And is using Wade's body as a fucktoy regardless, because he _can_.

The rules of the game are: Wade will live in pain, every nerve will scream, he will vomit and he will weep and every pussy sore will weep, and because of all this, his survival-focused ape-brain body will kick into overdrive, and then he'll survive and do better than survive.

And to achieve this metaphorical kick to the nuts, the drawling British syphilitic scrubbed-out-shit-stain has tortured him in every way Wade had previously imagined and several bonus ways, and it hasn't kicked his body into that end-of-the-line things-are-serious-now state, and now...

Now Francis is giving raping him to death a try.

Which is a joke, because being raped is something his body, many bodies, can survive, all else being equal.

(A body can manage this, but not a brain. Not very well. Every time that little fungusfuck came near him, after the first time, his heart-rate went up, way up, no matter whether or not his breathing or his speech were under control. That's something that just happens now. _Wade_ isn't afraid of _Francis_... except that part of him is afraid.)

And that's the rub, because Francis, the fucker, can do this to him, drive his cock into Wade's ass and grind Wade raw so that it hurts like a motherfucker at the time, and stings and itches every minute later - and Wade can try to conceptualize it (big word, huh), compartmentalize it (ditto), put it away... But it doesn't _help_. It isn't motivation. It doesn't fill him with anger or defiance or any shit. It wears him down. No matter what he quips.

"You should bring that up here, up to meet papa," Wade says, anyway, because he isn't alive if he doesn't talk back.

Francis doesn't. "If you're thinking about biting," he says. (Thrust. Thrust.) "There are mutants where you bite off their cock and they grow it back. So you've got dead tissue stuffed down your throat, necrotic tissue maybe, and they're still fucking you. Is that your fantasy? I can arrange it."

He'd shrug if he weren't strapped down. It's a bit lost.

Doesn't matter. The shudder goes through Francis and Wade both like a ripple. So the fucker had an orgasm. He's going to pull out, gloat for a minute, walk away. That's nice. So they're done for now.

That's the other thing. A day when Francis fucks him is an easy day, a rest day, a day when he isn't bringing Wade that much closer to death and that much closer to elongated life. In some ways, it isn't as bad as the other days, so he welcomes it. In other ways, that means he has just that much longer to deal with every kind of natural and artificial pain.

"Well done," Wade coos. "Good job." Because he has to say something.

And Francis doesn't have to say anything. He just laughs. He's fucked out and Wade is crying (when did he start crying? He didn't notice he was crying) and there's nothing but the next day to look forward to, and the next.

He has to survive to the next day.

He has to survive.


End file.
